1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to computer work stations and, in particular, to mobile computer work stations suitable for integral use with a personal computer.
2. The Prior Art
The personal computer has found widespread application in the work place, homes and, increasingly, schools. It has become common in elementary and preschool classrooms to provide teachers with access to a personal computer for instructional purposes. In some schools one or more computers are dedicated to a classroom. In others, a computer is shared by more than one classroom and must be moved from one room to another. Mobility, therefore, is required.
In the classroom, students often share a computer on a rotational basis and use of the computer by students is often unsupervised. Security of the computer controls from tampering by students is often a problem for the teacher, particularly with younger students. Resetting altered computer controls is distracting to the teacher and interrupts other productive instruction.
An ancillary problem to sharing personal computers in a crowded classroom is that the noise from their use can be distracting to the other students. Physical isolation of the computer from the surrounding class is often not practical due to the crowded conditions in many schools.
Conventional desks sold for use with personal computers provide adequate surfaces for supporting the monitor, keyboard, and CPU housing of a personal computer but fail generally in meeting the needs of the market described above. Available work stations generally provide a work surface, a stand or shell to the rear of the work surface for supporting a video monitor, and a drawer for the keyboard at a forward of the work surface. A computer CPU housing is either stationed upon the work surface or is located on end on the floor beside the work station.
While functional, the available computer work stations do not prove the mobility required in many school applications. Nor do they provide security from unauthorized student manipulation of the controls of the computer CPU, monitor, speakers, or keyboard. Finally, conventional work stations are not acoustically isolated and the sound emanating therefrom can distract surrounding students.